Religião em Os Simpsons
Em Os Simpsons há diversos personagens com suas diversas religiões, o que acaba causando sempre preconceitos. Contudo, ótimos episódios com ensinamentos religiosos. Abaixo, as religiões de alguns personagens de Os Simpsons. Religiões A maioria das personagens da série atendem a serviços religiosos na Primeira Igreja de Springfield, uma igreja Cristã de caráter protestante cuja denomição é o fictício Presbiluteranismo e que tem como reverendo Timothy Lovejoy. A família Simpson atende a esta igreja todos os domingos, apesar da pouca vontade de Bart e Homer que vão obrigados por Marge. Já Lisa é budista mas acompanha regularmente a família nas suas idas à igreja e celebrando também com eles as festas do Cristianismo, como a Ação de Graças ou o Natal. Ned Flanders e seus filhos Rod e Todd parecem ser as personagens mais religiosas da série. As personagens Lenny e Carl são seguidoras do budismo e frequentam o templo de Springfield no episódio em que Lisa vira budista, apesar de aparecerem também frequentando a Primeira Igreja de Springfield. Julius Hibbert e a sua familía frequentavam a Primeira Igreja de Springfield mas mudaram para a Igreja Metodista Episcopal Africana (A.M.E. - African Methodist Episcopal Church), sendo também membros dessa igreja, Drederik Tatum, Alcatraaz, Lucius Sweet e o policial Lou, entre outros. Seguidores do Catolicismo são as personagens Disco Stu, Tony Gordo, Joe Quimby e Jimbo Jones, apesar de num episódio Homer e Bart se convertem ao Catolicismo, eles assistem a serviços religiosos na Primeira Igreja de Springfield, que é protestante. Krusty e seu pai o rabino Krustofsky, Duffman, Asa, Dolph e Jack Crowley são judeus, existindo uma sinagoga na cidade de Springfield.'' '' Apu e a sua família são seguidores do hinduísmo, o cientista John Frink aparenta ser ateu apesar de já ter sido protestante, Moe Szyslak diz na série 4, episódio 3 "I was born a snake handler and I'll die a snake handler" na versão original em inglês, O "snake handling" é um ritual realizado por algumas igrejas Pentecostais dos Estados Unidos, ao que parece portanto Moe é um antigo membro de alguma dessas igrejas antes de criar uma seita que tem Kearney como um seguidor. Não parece haver muçulmanos em Springfield ou pelo menos o seu número é muito reduzido. Numa visita da família Simpson à vizinha cidade de Shelbyville eles vão a um teatro e na atuação é dito que a Shelbyville é habitada por Cristãos, Muçulmanos e Judeus, embora sejam poucos os dois últimos referidos, portanto Springfield sendo uma cidade próxima deve possuir as mesmas caraterísticas, com a maioria da população a seguir o Cristianismo. Confira abaixo uma lista com as religiões e respetivas personagens que são membros: Protestantismo (protestante) Marge Maggie Homer (apesar de ter virado católico em um episódio e depois se demonstrar ateu em outros) Sideshow Mel Ned Flanders Rod e Todd Reverendo Lovejoy Helen Lovejoy Julius Hibbert (A.M.E. - Metodista Episcopal) Catolicismo (católico) right|200px|thumb| Quando Homer vira católicoBart - Já foi protestante, mas virou Católico. Disco Stu Tony Gordo Joe Quimby Jimbo Jones Budismo (budista) Lisa - Já foi protestante mas virou Budista right|200px|thumb|Quando Lisa vira budista Lenny Carl Judaísmo (judeu) Krusty right|200px|thumb|Krusty e seu pai na Sinagoga Duffman Asa Dolph Rabi Krustofski Rabino Jack Crowley Hinduísmo (hindu) Apu Manjula Outros John Frink - Ex-protestante, depois Ateu. Kearney Zzyzwicz - É de uma seita em que o deus é Moe Szyslak Moe Szyslak - Criou sua própria seita antes membro de uma Igreja Pentecostal. Há vários momentos em que diversos personagens revelam humor ateu, há um episódio em que Homer diz: "Não costumo ser um homem que reza, mas por favor me salve Superman!" Exemplos de conteúdos religiosos *"Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th Commandment" - Lisa vai à loucura, vendo Homer (religioso) deitado no chão, roubando cabos da casa de Flanders. *"Homer the Heretic" - Homer para de frequentar a igreja. *"The Joy of Sect" - Homer e a maioria de sua familia frequentam um culto religioso. *"Faith Off" - Bart torna-se um curandeiro, até que um de seus feitos dá errado e Milhouse acaba se machucando feio por causa disso. *"She of Little Faith" - A igreja é destruida pelos foguetes do "faça você mesmo" de Homer. Usando esta oportunidade, Sr. Burns compra a igreja e a transforma em um centro comercial. Por causa do "materialismo" da igreja, Lisa decide tornar-se budista. *"Thank God It's Doomsday" - Ao assistir um filme, Homer pensa que o Arrebatamento está chegando. *"The Father, The Son, and The Holy Guest Star" - Após ser expulso da Escola Primária de Springfield, Bart começa a estudar em uma escola católica para ser mais disciplinado, mas acaba se tornando católico. Homer vai a escola e acaba se tornando católico também. *"Simpsons Bible Stories" - A família dorme na igreja, e então Marge, Lisa e Bart têm um sonho cada um com histórias bíblicas diferentes. *"Today I am A Klown" - Krusty celebra seu bar mitzvah. *"Simpsons Christmas Stories" - Os Simpsons contam três histórias de Natal. *"The Monkey Suit" - Ned força a escola a ensinar o criacionismo e não o darwinismo, e Lisa protesta contra isso. *"Like Father, Like Clown" - Bart e Lisa tentam reunir Krusty com seu pai, um rabino que desaprova a profissão do filho. *"Bart Sells His Soul" - Bart vende sua alma ao Milhouse acreditando ser tudo uma fábula, então percebe que sem ela não pode viver como os outros. *"Lisa the Skeptic" - Lisa encontra algo que aparenta ser um esqueleto de anjo. *"Pray Anything" - Homer começa a seguir o estilo de Ned Flanders e começa a rezar por tudo que vai realizar. Em consequência disto, Os Simpsons acabam indo morar na Igreja de Springfield Categoria:Artigos Categoria: Religião